


from kisses to more

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Smut, Tender Sex, Yaoi, i mean they are canon so . . ..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: At first, it starts out as a caring gesture.  Somehow, it turns into a thing that they do all the time in the months that they spend together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [this amazing person on tumblr](lookiamnotcreative.tumblr.com) wondered what led up to Victor tying Yuuri’s skates in Russia and also kissing his skate . . . and my filthy mind took over.

 

It starts off innocent.  Or, at the very least, as innocent as it can get when it comes to Viktor.

During a practice session after his face-off against Yurio, Yuuri takes off his skates and socks to inspect the source of pain in his feet.  There are even more bruises and blisters on them.  He sighs.  This is to be expected.  Although, he supposes that he is suffering even more due to his slacking off before Viktor showed up.

“Yuuri, you doing alright there?” Viktor asks, skating off the ice.

“I’m fine!” Yuuri scrambles to hide his feet.  If Viktor saw them, he might insist on ending the practice session for today.

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard,” Viktor scolds.  He kneels down in front of Yuuri and pulls Yuuri’s feet into his lap.  “How were you able to put up with hours of practice like this?”

“You don’t have to worry.  I can keep going,” Yuuri insists.

Viktor clicks his tongue.  Before Yuuri can think up a better excuse, Viktor brings Yuuri’s left foot (the one that is in slightly worse condition) and kisses the top of it.

“If you say so,” Viktor mutters, massaging Yuuri’s foot as though nothing had happened.  Yuuri is in a state of mild shock as he sits there, rooted to the spot.

Oh, if only he had known back then.

 

 

-

 

 

“Yuuri, you really were the most beautiful skater out there!” Viktor enthuses.  They are on their way back from the qualifier and Yuuri is so relieved that he can go off to China now.  He had been worried sick that he would flub the competition like last year.

“R-really?” Yuuri stutters.  He feels the heat rush to his cheeks.

As soon as they arrive at Yuu-topia Akatsuki, Viktor practically drags him off to the hot springs. 

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” Viktor asks, scooting next to Yuuri.  Their thighs are touching and Yuuri wonders if it will come across as rude if he scoots away a bit.

“I am,” Yuuri admits.  He slides down further into the water until his nose is barely above the water level.  Nothing beats a soak in the springs after a competition. 

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asks, turning to face Yuuri.

“Tired.  Relieved.  Excited, too, I guess,” Yuuri answers.

“Physically?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri says.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs.  He reaches down and grabs Yuuri’s ankle.  He pulls it up to his eye level.

“Whoa, Viktor!  Warn a guy, will you?”

Viktor frowns.  Yuuri’s foot is bruised around the ankle and around his toes as well.  “Maybe we can skip the morning part of practice tomorrow.  You deserve some rest.”

“I really am okay so we don’t have to do that,” Yuuri persists.  “I can take it.”

“You are so stubborn when you want to be,” Viktor retorts.  “Reminds me of someone I know so well.”

Viktor rests Yuuri’s foot on his lap and starts to massage it.  It feels good, Yuuri will admit to that.  But then he is mortified when a weird sound comes out of his mouth.  He clamps his hands over his mouth, face glowing red not just from the hot springs.

“That’s okay,” Viktor says, his hands kneading up Yuuri’s calves now.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Yuuri nods, not trusting his own voice at the moment.  He doesn’t want to sound like he is enjoying this too much.

“Viktor, it’s fine now!” Yuuri practically shrieks as Viktor’s hands move further up to his thighs.

Viktor smirks.  “If you say so.”

Oh, man.  Somehow, Yuuri can tell that this won’t be the end of it.

 

 

-

 

 

By the time Cup of China rolls around, Viktor massaging his feet have become something that’s routine.  The massages, Yuuri can handle.  But when Viktor occasionally chooses to end the massage with a kiss on his foot, Yuuri can’t handle it at all.  His face goes all red and he does his best to come up with an excuse to leave Viktor.  His heart pounds as if he ran a marathon and the image of Viktor’s lips on his skin haunts him for hours afterwards.

And after finishing second at the Cup of China, Yuuri is beginning to understand why Viktor had gone that for just an athlete.  The man kissed him on national television (that was being broadcasted worldwide!) after all.  They talk about the kiss and where they stand as coach and athlete.

“Of course, I want to be more than your coach, Yuuri,” Viktor says without even blinking.  “Remember that day on the beach when I asked you if you wanted me to be your lover?  I wasn’t kidding around.”

“I w-wouldn’t mind, but . . .” Yuuri trails off.  Homosexual relationships still aren’t widely accepted in Japan.  He can only imagine how worse it will be in Russia when Viktor returns.

Viktor tilts his head up, gazing deep into Yuuri’s eyes.  “Don’t worry about it.  Trust your heart and me, okay?  In case I haven’t made it clear yet, I love you.”

“I l-love you, too,” Yuuri mumbles.  Oh, right.  Viktor doesn’t Japanese so he doesn’t know that Yuuri already sort of declared his love for Viktor to the entirety of Japan. 

“I can’t wait until we’re back in Hasetsu!” Viktor exclaims.  “Makkachin must be missing me!”

Yuuri chuckles.  “I bet he does.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Ah, Viktor,” Yuuri gasps.

When Viktor expressed that he wanted to hurry back to Hasetsu, Yuuri had only assumed that his coach (and boyfriend now) missed his dog.  Apparently not.

As soon as they returned home, Viktor offered to give Yuuri a massage.  He doesn’t know why he has to be buck naked for it but he plays along anyway.

“You have done so well, Yuuri,” Viktor says, voice so husky.  His fingers dig into Yuuri’s shoulders harder. What’s with that sudden change?  It’s reminiscent of how Viktor praised him for his short programme in China, saying that the audience would surely feel good after being treated to such a display. 

“Th-thanks.” 

This is different from the times when Viktor massaged his feet after practice or competitions.  The way Viktor moves his hands is somehow different.  It all becomes clear when Viktor’s hands slide down Yuuri’s back to his bum.

“Viktor!” Yuuri blurts out.  “What are you doing?”

“Huh? I thought I was being obvious,” Viktor states.  His fingers trail down the curve of Yuuri’s butt, ending between his thighs.  “I want us to celebrate you win properly.”

“Eh?”

“Oh, I guess I should have made it clear from the beginning after all,” Viktor muses to himself.  “I wanna make love to you!”

“What?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?  I know that you never had a lover but—oh, maybe we shouldn’t?  Was I too hasty?”

“S-s-s-sex?” Yuuri cranes his neck around to stare at Viktor.

Viktor nods.  “Yup.  Only if you want to, though.”

Well, Yuuri would be lying if he said that he wasn’t reluctant.  As Viktor pointed out, he has never had a lover before.  He doesn’t even know what it means to date someone.  But if it’s Viktor . . .

“T-take it slow, okay?” Yuuri mumbles into the pillow.

“Relax,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear.  “I promise you that you won’t regret it.”

Viktor rolls Yuuri over so that they are face to face.  He forgets to close his eyes as Viktor leans in for a kiss.  They have kissed a few times after the competition but Yuuri is still getting used to the sensation.  It’s obvious that Viktor knows what he is doing whilst Yuuri is barely keeping up with Viktor.  He makes a weird sound again when Viktor licks at his lips.  He literally has no idea what he is supposed to be doing.

“Open your mouth,” Viktor murmurs, their lips brushing against each other’s.  Yuuri complies.  A tingle runs down his spine when Viktor slips his tongue inside of Yuuri’s mouth.  Ah, uh, crap.  What does he do now?

Viktor is smiling when he draws away from the kiss.  “I think it’s cute that you don’t know what to do,” Viktor comments.  He shuffles down the bed.  “That’s one of the many, many things I love about you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri can’t find the words to say.  He stays quiet even when Viktor bends up his knee and lays a kiss on the back of his foot.  At first, Yuuri thinks that it will stop there.

But it doesn’t.  Viktor keeps on kissing the top of Yuuri’s foot.  His lips graze along the skin as he makes his way down to kiss the tip of Yuuri’s big toe.  Yuuri yelps when Viktor parts his lips and suckles on the big toe.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri mumbles.  “S-stop that.”

“We just took a bath,” Viktor points out.  “It’s not dirty or anything.”

“It f-feels weird!” Yuuri stutters.

Viktor grins.  He nips on Yuuri’s second toe and then the middle one.  “Weird how?”

Weird but somehow arousing.  There is no way that Yuuri can say that, though!

“Looks like you are enjoying this,” Viktor comments, nodding at Yuuri’s half-hard cock.

“Then d-do somethi-thing about it,” Yuuri mumbles.

“If that is what you want,” Viktor purrs.  He wipes his mouth before he comes back up to kiss Yuuri.  This time, the kiss is vastly different.  It’s hot, sultry and filled with so much lust that it makes Yuuri’s head spin.  He is a panting, red-faced mess when Viktor pulls away.  Yuuri feel his cheeks burn even brighter when he sees a bottle of lube and condoms in Viktor’s hands.

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight, you know,” Viktor offers.  “Let’s see what you are comfortable with first, ‘kay?”

“O-okay.”

“It’s supposed to be easier if you’re on all-fours,” Viktor murmurs, kissing the side of Yuuri’s throat.

“Got i-it.”

Yuuri has never realised how embarrassing it is to be on his hands and knees in front of someone up until now.  He can feel Viktor’s gaze roam his body, which only adds to his embarrassment.  Can Viktor see the stretch marks, hints of fat that must be still clinging to his body?

“What are you so tense about, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, his fingertips tracing circles around Yuuri’s hips.  “You’re beautiful.  Believe me when I tell you that.”

Viktor shows it, too, kissing every inch of Yuuri’s body before he places a wet finger around Yuuri’s entrance. 

“Relax,” Viktor reminds him. 

He rubs at the pucker until Yuuri relaxes into it.  Yet another weird sound falls out of Yuuri’s mouth when Viktor’s finger pushes inside of Yuuri.  It doesn’t hurt but it isn’t exactly the most pleasurable sensation in the world either.  Viktor takes his sweet time, kissing Yuuri and stroking his cock in the meantime.  He adds a second finger in a few minutes.  The stretch stings, on the verge of being painful.  But then Viktor curls his fingers in a way that has Yuuri moaning.

“What was that?” Yuuri breathes out.  That felt . . . good.

“Something little called your prostate,” Viktor murmurs.  “I’ll make you feel even better.”

Yuuri moans as Viktor tightens his grip around his erection, swiping his thumb over the slit.

“Come for me?” Viktor purrs, blowing a stream of ear by Yuuri’s ear.  “But turn your face this way first.  I want to see your face in ecstasy.”  He accentuates his words by pumping his hand fasters up and down Yuuri’s cock.

“Wh-what about you?” Yuuri manages to gasp out.  “It’s not fair if I’m the only one feeling good.”

“Who says you are,” Viktor murmurs.  He takes his fingers out of Yuuri’s hole and drapes his body over Yuuri’s.  Viktor’s hard cock rubs up against Yuuri’s butt as Viktor nuzzles Yuuri.

“Keep your legs closed like that,” Viktor instructs.  Yuuri groans when Viktor’s cock slides between his thighs, the head of Viktor’s cock rubbing up against the sensitive underside of his own cock.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moans as Viktor begins to thrust.  This is too much and not enough at the same time.  “Viktor.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me,” Yuuri demands.  “I want you to kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

Yuuri turns his face and is met by Viktor’s lips in a heartbeat.  He is impatient in the kiss, nipping and suckling on Yuuri’s lips.  Combined with Viktor’s thrusts, the kisses make Yuuri feel as though he is floating on clouds.

When he comes, the force of the orgasm is so strong that his back arches up.  Viktor continues to rut against Yuuri until he comes as well.  Yuuri flops down onto the mattress, burying his face into the pillow.  He didn’t know that sex could feel that good.  Speaking of. . .

“Viktor,” Yuuri mumbles forcing him to look at Viktor.  “Make love to me.”

Viktor spews out the water that he was drinking.  He chokes on it, too, coughing to clear his throat.

“What’s flipped you switch?” Viktor muses.  “I’m an old man, Yuuri.  Give me some time.  Like I said, we can take our time.  We don’t have to rush into it tonight.  I want our first time to be something special and memorable.”

For some reason, when Viktor says that an image of his bedroom filled with candles and rose petals pops into Yuuri’s mind.  He hopes that that is what Viktor is aiming for.

“Alright,” Yuuri acquiesces.  Viktor hands him some tissues and Yuuri uses those to wipe himself down.  Oh, crap.  His sheets are stained now.

Viktor chuckles, noticing the stain as well.  “Shall we go sleep in my room, then?”

Yuuri blushes.  Why did that sound like an invitation for something else?

“O-okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, let’s assume that Yuuri also went to the loo before the sexy times.  I feel a bit awkward writing first time scenes because I prefer hardcore filth and I try to write the first times romantically/
> 
> So yeah.  That’s how they get to the skate kiss in episode 8 in my mind!


End file.
